


Son Lost - Son Found

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Based on rumours from Angelseason III and Buffy season V.I give all credit to Joss Whedon.Except for this story. That's mine.





	Son Lost - Son Found

**Author's Note:**

> Based on rumours from Angel  
> season III and Buffy season V.  
> I give all credit to Joss Whedon.  
> Except for this story. That's mine.

The Champion shall  
lose his son through  
betrayal.

Less, he will return  
anew. Then the Warrior  
and Seer shall be as  
one.

The LaVelle Propehcy

Angel, the Power's warrior, was sitting in his room. Alone. In the dark. Reflecting on the recent trangressions.

The false prophecy.

Wesley kidnapping Connor.

Handing him over to Holtz.

Cordelia gone forever.

That last one hurt the most. He still loves his son. But it was Cordy that kept the family together. His friend. 

His Seer. His confident.

 

His love. His soulmate.

Gone.

Gone because he couldn't say three little words. "I love you." Angel finally spoke it for the very first time.

Another voice broke the silence. "Sorry. I don't swing that way." The lights came on. To reveal Angel's long time rival/ally.

AleXander LaVelle Harris.

The first thing Angel noticed was that Xander was no longer a boy. But a man. "What are you doing here Xander?" He asked, with sorrow in each word.

Xander, too, showed the same emotion. "You musn't blame Wesley for what he did. He did it because he thought that you were a threat..." Xander was scared to say the rest, but he must. "...father."

Angel went from moping to rage in nothing flat. He jumped up and grabbed Xander by the throat. "I am not in the mood for games, Xander. Maybe it's because I lived so long, but I've forgotten why you aren't a stain on the wall." He inquired to himself. "I've just lost my whole family, and you make jokes." The grip tightened.

"Why would you do something so cruel? Not even Spike would stoop to that." Angel growled.

Xander managed to wheeze out a responce. "Because I'm Connor. Your son."

Angel listened to Xander's heartbeat. No irregularities. He's telling the truth. Angel let his....son go. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." After living for nearly 250 years, Angel knew when he heard the truth. "Why not come to me after your birth?"

Connor rubbed his throat. "Probably because I didn't know then." He replied. Connor continued. "I've been having gaps in memory. Willow did a spell to help me regain it. It worked. Only too well."

He continued. "When Uncle Wes turned me over to Holtz, The Powers That Be intervened. I was taken and put in a time and place where I would be safe. Sunnydale, CA. 1981. As ironic as it sounds, I'm alive thanks to the Hellmouth. The mystical energies kept me under the radar of evil. When I remembered my past as a baby. I came here to see you and Cor...I mean, mom." Connor took a seat next to his crib. "Speaking of whom, where is mom? I remember you two bein. together all the time."

Angel shed a tear. "She left with some He-Man clone wannabe. He's called the Grusalog. He's just some pathetic excuse for a warrior. And Cordy's just over the moon for him." Angel shattered the whiskey bottle he's been drinking from.

Connor looked at his father. The same way that Angel would face a demon in battle. "I'll tell you what we're gonna do. First. You're gonna get up and get some O-Poz into your system. Second. We're gonna get YOUR favorite sword and get in YOUR car. Third. Drive off and  
find them. Fourth. YOU'RE gonna jump out and beat the @#$% outta him and sweep mom off of her feet."

Angel frowned at Connor. "Watch your language, young man." He lectured his son.

3 days later, father and son found mother. And Angel used Rule number 4. Well, the first half of it anyway. Cordelia just slapped him. "What is going on in that undead head of yours, Dork?" She shrieked.

Angel got down on one knee. And uttered the following words. "Cordelia Chase. I am in love with you." Angel said what he has been wanting to say for months now. Then he completed the second half.

She squealed. And laughed. Cordy then saw a third person. Her ex-boyfriend. Then something clicked. "Connor? Oh, my sweet baby." She got out of Angel's grip and moved the cowlicks out of his eyes. "My darling son." And placed a kiss upon his forehead.

Along the way back, Connor explained everything to his true parents. Even told them how much he still loves Buffy. Angel grinned. "It's okay son. We Irishmen like blondes, anyhow." That earned him a punch from his love. "OWWWW!"

Connor chuckled as he drove back to LA. Soon enough, they arrived home. To be encountered by W&H's black ops team. Father and son sighed. Connor looked to his father. "Bad guys?"

Angel nodded. "Bad guys."

With that, Connor went to town. And beat them into pattee. When done, he turned to his father for approval. His face said it all. He's very proud of you.

After the clean up was finished, Gunn and Fred showed up. To see Angel, Cordy and some guy looking at Connor's baby photos. "Hey, guys. We got here as soon as we could. Where's Connor?" Gunn asked out of concern.

The third spoke to appease his worries. "Hey, Uncle Chuck. Yo, Aunt Fred." This left blank stares on their faces.

Angel laughed. "You definately get your humour from me, Connor."

Cordy rolled her eyes. "Dorks. I'm surrouned by them."

The next 15 minutes were used to explain the situation. Fred broke out into a smile and hugged her 'nephew' tightly. Gunn merely gripped his shoulder.

Soon after, Wesley showed up. "Angel. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that the prophecy was planted. I don't know what to say."

Angel walked upto the former Watcher. "It's okay Wes. It really is."

Wesley shook his head. "How could you that? I cost you your son."

Angel motioned to where Connor is. "Yes, but as you can see. He's come back to us."

Wesley immediately thought of something in his research. And recited it. Word for Word. "The Champion shall lose his son through betrayal. Less, he will return anew. Then the Warrior and Seer shall be as one." The others were caught off guard from his words. "That is from the LaVelle Prophecy. It means that with the return of Connor," He saw where Connor is. "that Angel no longer has the happiness clause. He and Cordelia are now together."

The next day, Connor was on his way back to Sunnydale. "You sure you want to do this, son?" Angel asked him. "This means you leaving Sunnydale. For good. Can you do that?"

He shrugged. "You did it. How hard can it be? You left SunnyD. And never went back."

Angel returned the body movement. "Yes, I did. And it followed me."

Within the following week, Connor still hadn't returned. Cordelia was sitting next to the phone. It rang and almost gave her a heart attack. She picked it up. "Connor! Where have you been! We've been worried sick!"

Connor felt like a microbe on the other end. "Sorry, Mom. I meant to call, I really did. But I got so busy over here."

His mother calmed down. "It's okay, sweetie. If you want your dad, he's out destroying the latest demon to terrorize home."

Connor bit his lower lip. "Yeah. About that. I'm not coming back. I'm staying here."

A prolonged silence was his answer. "Mom? Mom? You there? Hello?"

Cordy finally replied. "May I ask why you've come to this descision?" She asked, with her eyebrow arched.

Connor smiled. "Yeah. Buffy dumped her inbread, redneck boyfriend for me." Before he said his goodbyes, Connor mentioned one last thing. "By the way, I told everyone here the truth. They took it suprisingly well. Spike left faster that you could blink when he found out that I'm Angel's son. Buffy was embarrassed. Giles was stunned. Tara was really cool about it. Dawn and Joyce were amazed. And Willow just passed out." Connor started to cry. "Tell Dad and all that I miss them. And I'll call everyday. Oh yeah, I want some siblings ASAP. By, Mom"

Cordy tried to get his attention before he hung up. "Connor? Wait-" Too late. She thought on this. "Oh, yeah. I could have some real fun with Angel."

The End


End file.
